youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Aprove my Bot
After seeing that this wiki's categorization structure needs a little help, I was going to request a bot job from a user on another wiki, however I have since seen that another wiki I work on needs some serious categorizing fixes, so I thought I'd create a bot to do this easily, and so I didn't have to wait for a response from another user. So long story short, I now have a bot, RassBot, and if you see the Recent Changes, or just look at this, I've been re-categorizing some of the images, so that we have a Category:Season one images category for extra organisation when Young Justice: Invasion is released, and although it was only a very small amount of changes needed to be made, I thought I'd test out my bot, and as far as I can see, it was successful. I'd like to request a bot flag, infact I think I have to, but before I do anything, I'd like to ask you all what your opinion is on me using a bot on the wiki, cause we could use some restructuring of categories, and this might be the way to do it. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 04:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Bots can be really helpful (see your recent fixes of 'Young Justice' links to 'The Team'). We just have to make sure we don't start making changes just for the sake of making changes, and that we don't start using the bot where it would be better to have a person doing the editing. -- Supermorff 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, I am aware of this. Of course, in future I may not use the bot as I did with the images, those edits were really me just getting a hang of how to use it, and a little bit of practise with it as well. Though it is incredibly useful, it shouldn't replace the blood, sweat and tears from a human editing. :P [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 07:51, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I've just noticed your bot has been removing links from section titles, such as those we have in the 'Relationships' sections on character pages. That's fine, in theory, but the problem is we often don't have links to the relevant characters in the main text of the section, so now there are no links at all to the relevant characters. -- Supermorff 07:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ooh, yes. Sorry about that. I've looked through my settings, and I think I may have found a way to prevent that from happening. But to be honest, I think we should be using Main instead of linking headings. I'll run some tests and get back to you. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - Teru) 08:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) At bot flag is only required for wikis in which a bot makes frequent and abundant changes and to hide floods from the recent changes pages. I don't think this is the case here. And considering you're relatively new at using it, I'd prefer it were not hidden. ― Thailog 11:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC)